1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a display device using quantum dots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid development in the field of information and communications, display devices for displaying various information have become more important. A cathode ray tube, one of the existing display devices, has a limit so that it may not comply with recent trends of being light and thin. As such, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), or electroluminescence display (ELD) devices have been developed as flat panel display devices, and researches and developments thereon are actively carried out.
Among these display devices, the LCD device uses optical anisotropy and polarization properties of liquid crystal. Since the liquid crystal is thin and long, the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules has directivity. So, by applying an electric field to the liquid crystal, the directivity in the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules may be controlled.
Thus, by controlling the directivity in the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules, the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules changes so that light is refracted in the direction of the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules, thereby presenting an image.
However, such an LCD device has the following problems.
First, when a voltage is applied to the LCD device, the viewing angle of the liquid crystal molecules of the LCD device is decreased due to the index of refraction anisotropy.
Second, since the LCD is formed in a multilayer structure mainly including a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a color filter substrate, a polarized panel, and a liquid crystal layer, an efficiency of light that passes through the bottom layer to the top layer decreases so that the LCD may have a low transmittance.
Third, since the TFT array substrate or the color filter substrate are formed by depositing and patterning various films, the manufacturing process the LCD device is very complicated.
Fourth, since the LCD device is configured to include various parts such as a backlight unit, liquid crystal, a color filter, and a polarized panel, it cost becomes higher.